The KY Effect
by boredyetinspiredartist
Summary: As a member of Team 7, Naruto prided himself as knowledgeable when it came to Sasuke and Sakura. So, why does he have that nagging feeling that there's something he didn't know about those two? - Sequel to "A Simple Message"


**Disclaimer:** Naruto is still the property of Kishimoto-sensei.

 **A/N:** Hello minna-san! Boredyetinspiredartist here. Here's another product of my hyperactive imagination. This serves as the sequel for "A Simple Message" so I suggest reading that one first before this.

 **Canon-verse:** Takes place after Chapter 500, the Last Naruto Movie and during the Blank Period.

 **Fanon-verse:** Takes place after Aftermath, Valentine's Day Fiasco and A Simple Message.

 **NOTE:** For Eri-chan who's been with me through all the crazy times. Enjoy!

* * *

Aftermath: The KY Effect

 **KY #1:** The Uninvited

* * *

With regards to his teammates, Naruto prided himself as knowledgeable.

Aside from comprising two-thirds of the renowned Team 7, Sasuke and Sakura formed the integral part of his well-being. Even though Naruto have long since parted ways with them, the memories they shared together will never be forgotten.

Enter the genin days.

Sadly, there weren't any fond memories to recall since Naruto spent his time bickering with Sasuke over trivial matters. Sakura would intervene afterwards, stopping them from tearing each other's throats while their good-for-nothing sensei linger in the background – giggling at his favorite book.

Despite the ongoing feud with Sasuke and chasing after Sakura, it was the first bond he created with them. For Naruto, they were the missing pieces of his fragmented childhood and he often hoped that things would stay the same.

Unfortunately, it didn't happen.

Not soon after, Sasuke decided to morbidly seek his ambition.

As a result, he and Sakura refocused their goals in redeeming him – which, he eventually did after fighting Sasuke, decimating the Valley of the End and, losing each other's dominant arms.

After Sakura and Kakashi-sensei hauled their injured asses back to the village, Sasuke was literally dragged off to prison. The succeeding months were spent on pulling the tightwad Uchiha back into reality.

Eventually, they were reunited.

And now...

Though the team officially disbanded and gave way to future generations, it suddenly dawned on Naruto that they never had a proper reunion.

Not even a welcome back party for Sasuke since the latter immediately left for his journey of self-atonement. His stubborn rival wasn't the communicating type either, let alone inform them of his whereabouts.

As the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja, Naruto was determined to bring them all together.

How?

By using his own wedding, of course.

His first act was dropping the wedding bomb to Sakura.

Aside from the fact that the pinkette was his most loyal supporter, she even picked the perfect season to hold their nuptial. Naruto agreed with the wedding date on one condition – it will be held the day before Sakura's birthday.

As expected, Sakura was flabbergasted. After a lot of convincing from Hinata's part (he was knocked out by Sakura before he could explain), she eventually relented.

That left Sasuke.

Initially, Naruto made subtle jabs in the stubborn Uchiha's "budding" relationship with Sakura by writing about her daily life – hospital rounds, missions ranging from D-rank to S-rank and, some occasional private moments.

As expected, the stubborn Uchiha didn't show any interest in his efforts. Didn't even bat an eyelash when he mentioned her reconnaissance mission at the Country of Tea, posing as Morino Idate's fiancée.

So after several months of doing one-sided correspondences, Naruto gave up.

Luck favored him though.

It wasn't until their sparring session that Sasuke suddenly inquired about Sakura's mission in Tea Country.

Naruto was taken aback by this sudden inquiry since it never occurred to him that Sasuke **DID READ** his letters and if memory served him right, he wrote about that particular mission several months ago.

He was inwardly grinning.

If only his pigheaded best friend had the patience to write back then he wouldn't be this clueless.

For Naruto, that was a win on his part.

However, his plan to make them appear together at his wedding failed.

Recalling the single-worded message Sasuke sent for him, Naruto would've shed tears of happiness if he added a few more paragraphs, but…oh well.

On the brighter side of things, he was still pleased the bastard returned to Konoha.

Though the reunion was brief (the bastard didn't actually return for the wedding but for Sakura's birthday), Naruto fumed that he didn't get to spend much time with them.

It was simply impossible – from the ongoing festivities to a certain someone's tardiness.

Now, with each passing day, it was rare for the actual members to be seen together.

The blond _jinchūriki_ prayed fervently that Sasuke will hit his head, realize his need of returning to Konoha and stay for long periods of time. After Sakura's birthday, his taciturn friend left and didn't even bother to give him a farewell note.

To make matters worse, Sakura didn't disclose every juicy detail of their brief tryst – she simply returned to her regular hospital routines as if nothing happened.

Although Naruto was supportive of Sakura's commitment to her duties, he wanted her to take it easy. He mentioned it to Sasuke after their spar but the raven head was on her side.

In fact, the Uchiha wholeheartedly supported her dedication.

Naruto was surprised by his friend's support.

Had Sasuke stayed a bit more, he knew the right words to coax Sakura to take good care of herself.

Regardless of his inner ramblings, Naruto missed them terribly.

Now that things turned for the better and he was happily married to Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke should someday get their own happiness as well.

In the end, our favorite hero vowed that when he saw his teammates again, he'll give them a push.

By hook or by crook.

* * *

 **Hokage Tower**

 **11:30 AM**

"What is this?"

"Today's mission details, 'ttebayo."

Kakashi eyed the messily written scroll with feigned interest. Even to this day and age, Naruto still didn't get the gist of report taking. He'll have to train his successor with the basics some other time lest they receive complaints of the future Kage-to-be's poor writing skills. _'Maa...even if I don't decipher his chicken scratches, the mission was still a success.'_

So he stamped his approval on the parchment then quickly tossed it on the _'finished'_ pile. Humming loudly, he stopped mid-tune when he sensed a killing intent aimed at him.

Naruto was giving him 'the' look.

Or rather, glaring daggers at his direction.

He didn't bat an eyelash.

"You didn't read it, did you?"

"Naruto, I'm your Hokage. Have you no faith in me?"

His blond pupil pointed an accusing finger at him. "That's pure laziness, 'ttebayo! Can't you do your job for once? I worked hard on that report!"

Kakashi sighed, wishing Naruto would lower his tone. It was nearing lunch time and he'd rather use his break in a more productive manner. "Even if I don't read it, I'm fully aware of your performance and you didn't disappoint." He stood up and patted his former student on the head as consolation. "Besides, shouldn't you be elsewhere?"

Elsewhere?

A bulb lit inside Naruto's head.

Of course!

There's no way he'd forget it.

Today's Ramen Special at Ichiraku!

"Wah! Thanks for reminding me, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, opening the window behind his superior and subsequently leapt off the ledge.

The Sixth Hokage only rolled his eyes at the latter's display of brusqueness. _'Really, I'm starting to understand how Tsunade-sama feels whenever he does this all the time.'_

When the clock chimed its signal for lunchtime, Kakashi sat on his chair. Gaze dropping at the two frames on his desk, he couldn't help but feel nostalgic.

' _The times have indeed changed, right?'_

Letting a smile cross his concealed face, Kakashi retrieved a familiar orange robe from his pocket and resumed his favorite pastime.

...

"Damn, to think I'd miss it of all things!"

Naruto cursed loudly as he dashed towards the direction of Ichiraku. Lately, his busy schedule kept him away from Teuchi-jisan's lunch specials and he's not planning on doing any missions right now. The strict Ichiraku owner didn't even budge when he arrived at the restaurant a minute past twelve – even groveling in front of the shop for the next succeeding hours was futile.

Naruto was a few feet away from his destination when he paused midstep.

20 meters. West from here.

' _No way.'_

Cursing for the umpteenth time, he turned around and headed for the opposite direction.

* * *

 **Konoha Training Grounds**

 **11:50 AM**

Stopping at the all-too-familiar meeting spot from his genin days, Naruto couldn't help but grin from ear-to-ear.

"Sasuke!"

Said person looked up, back against the wooden railings. His perfectly arched brow rose up in surprise as Naruto walked towards him.

Before Sasuke could utter a greeting, the blond _jinchūriki_ swiftly engulfed him in a tight bro hug. "I missed you, teme! It's been five months! I knew I wasn't mistaken when I sensed your chakra!"

Annoyed by the sudden display of affection, Sasuke struggled to free himself from his friend's chokehold. "Can't…breathe…dobe!"

Naruto reluctantly released him, relishing in the view of Sasuke taking in huge gulps of air then glaring menacingly at him. He happily scrutinized his self-proclaimed rival from head-to-toe, musing at the changes in his physique.

Aside from standing a few inches taller than him, Sasuke retained his preference for darker clothing – consisting of a long sleeved shirt with bands wrapped snugly around his right arm and a chest guard bearing the Uchiha insignia with a chokutō strapped on his back.

Sasuke's long absence caused his hair to grow out as well - spiky raven tresses haphazardly framing a pale face with deep-set expression, firm jawline, aquiline nose and long lashes.

Naruto felt a twinge of envy.

Even if Sasuke wore an old potato sack and looked like a hobo, he was still a looker.

As if on cue, loud squeals and incessant giggling broke Naruto's musings. He turned around to find a small crowd of fan girls watching their rather brotherly exchange.

The blond sweatdropped, immediately recalling a bad experience with them last Valentine's Day and he didn't want to relive the horrors of fandom. "Is it me or did their numbers increase?"

Sasuke shrugged, hand on his chokutō in case the female horde planned to maul them. "Hn."

"Easy for you to say," his friend sighed. "I'm well-known as the popular-and-more-outgoing guy so please don't sully my reputation with your aloofness."

Blue eyes widened, recalling something. "Anyways, why'd you come back? The last time you're here was Sakura-chan's birthday. Did Kakashi-sensei call you back for a secret mission or something?"

Sasuke shrugged again.

Naruto's shoulders slumped. _'I knew it. There's no way he'd return here for a visit or make idle chit-chats. Seriously, teme is waaaayyy stodgier than Shino.'_

It was a no-brainer that Sasuke needed a lesson in subtlety.

Instantly, Naruto remembered the vow he made if he ever saw the Uchiha again.

Today is that day.

Ah, the things he'll do for his best friend.

First step: Interrogation

"Say, teme," he began in a sing-song voice. "How long are you staying this time?"

Sasuke's tone was cynical, as if Naruto's question bored him. "Three days."

Three days?

Not bad.

That'll give him plenty of time to teach his idiotic rival on how the female mind works.

For now, he needed more info.

"Where are you staying?"

"Sakura's."

Naruto's eyes widened.

Whoa that fast?

He didn't know teme had it in him.

Sasuke was supposedly the more conservative one – judging from the fact he belonged to a prestigious clan and was probably given early sex education by his father or Itachi.

Well…the same goes for Sakura-chan. Their pink-haired teammate fawned all over Sasuke since they were young and most likely practiced her seductive wiles with her equally provocative friend, Ino.

Still!

That's not the right way to start a relationship.

Or Naruto probably heard Sasuke wrong so he reiterated the question – more like demanding it. "Why in hell are you staying in Sakura-chan's place? You know as much as I do that it's inappropriate for a guy to stay in a girl's place, 'ttebayo!"

"Because you're married."

"W-wha-what?" Crimson flushed Naruto's tanned features.

He didn't expect Sasuke to be a…a…

"Teme! I had no idea you liked me so much! I'm sorry but I'm not interested in men no matter how pretty they look –"

WHAP!

"Geh!"

WHAP!

"That hurt bastard! Don't you know how to be subtle?"

WHAP! WHAP!

"Usuratonkachi."

Sasuke rested a hand on his hip then glared at Naruto. "I did plan to stay at your place. However, I didn't want to impose on you because of your wife. Since Sakura lives in close proximity to the gates and I'll only be here for a few days, hers is the logical choice."

Naruto only blinked. He didn't expect him to speak in full sentences without his head exploding.

Although, Sasuke had a point.

He valued anonymity and squealing fan girls were the last things he wanted to encounter.

Apparently, being drop-dead gorgeous came with a price.

Nevertheless, he owed Sasuke an apology for misinterpreting his response. "Sorry teme, hee-hee. I thought you and Sakura are –"

"Are what?"

"Well, uh…I," Naruto swallowed nervously. Sasuke still wore his usual bored expression yet the blond started to feel weird vibes emanating from him. He scratched his chin, pretending to be deep in thought. "Well…I thought that you and Sakura are together, that's all!"

Loud gasps and deafening cries echoed throughout the forest.

Naruto could've sworn he saw anger flashing through the Uchiha's mismatched orbs. Before he could open his mouth to ask, Sasuke's expression was replaced with uninhabited glum.

"Hn."

Hn?

What did teme mean by Hn?

Hn, yeah?

Hn, no?

Unfortunately, Naruto forgot his tight-lipped friend's habit of using one-worded responses. "Is that a yes or no?"

"Hn."

"Teme, I'm not interested in your grunts! Answer the question!"

Sasuke was starting to get irritated. "Hn."

"Are you or aren't you together?"

Stress marks appeared above Sasuke's well-defined brow.

"What do you think?"

"What do I think? I think you're pulling my leg!" Naruto snarled, already annoyed by his friend's taciturn attitude. "I'm asking you an easy question and all I need is a simple answer."

"I already answered your question."

"Hn's not a word, teme!" Naruto exclaimed, yanking his friend's bad arm and started shaking it for emphasis. "See, this is why communication is a problem for us! Why don't you stop being stubborn and admit that Sakura-chan –"

Sasuke sighed. "Idiot. Can't you read the air?"

Read the…air?

Cue loud whooshing sounds from the wind, effectively drowning out the cries from disappointed fan girls.

Great.

The bastard spent too much time wandering around that he's thinking of air as a tangible substance. "Teme, that's even ridiculous! You can't read air let alone see it!"

Another sigh. "This is why you're an idiot."

"Why, you!" Naruto's nostrils flared then something made him pause.

If Sasuke was this pissed off, maybe…it was the other way around?

Did the almighty Uchiha Sasuke ruin his one big chance with Sakura?

No wonder Sakura-chan returned to her boring schedule. Something bad happened between them and the only one who knew would be the tight-lipped male before him.

A sly grin broke into Naruto's lips.

"Did you and Sakura-chan fight?"

Rustling sounds could be heard and happy squeals echoed throughout the forest again.

Sasuke's expression was filled with incredulity. He didn't know whether to tie Naruto to the post and leave him to rot or simply ignore him. Moreover, he didn't want to cause trouble for Konoha by tormenting their hero so he chose the latter option.

Hence, giving the loudmouth blond his signature "I'll-kill-you-if-you-don't-shut-up-and-leave-me-alone" glare.

At that crucial moment, crunching noises made him pause from plotting ways of silencing his loud-mouthed friend.

The slight intrusion caused Naruto to turn his head as well. His smile increased ten-fold when he saw none other than their only female teammate strolling towards their direction.

Glancing at his uptight rival who seemed to stop glaring daggers at his direction and was now focusing his gaze at her…

Naruto's face lit up.

The perfect chance to set them up!

Since Sasuke probably botched his attempts last time (Naruto reminded himself to get the juicy gossips from Ino when they meet again), he decided to give his stodgy friend a hand.

So, Naruto waved enthusiastically at Sakura's approaching form.

"Sakura-chan!"

Said pinkette's face lightened up, stopping in front of them. She happily greeted her blond teammate with a tight hug. "Naruto! You're back early."

As for Sasuke, well…

Sakura only nodded at his direction.

Which, he responded in a similar fashion.

Naruto only gawked.

Usually, Sakura would hug Sasuke first then nod at Naruto.

Why is this happening in the opposite direction?

Before he could open his mouth, Sakura beat him to it.

"So, how was your mission?"

His face lit up at his newfound importance.

The last time he saw Sakura was during her birthday. "Finished it, of course! Can't have a successful mission without me!"

He heard a sigh behind him.

"What was that, teme? You saying something?"

"Hn."

"Why, you little…"

"Now, now," Sakura wedged herself in between the two. Despite the fact that Naruto and Sasuke dwarfed her with their towering physiques, they were still her obnoxious boys.

She rolled her eyes.

Maturity was still a long way for both of them. "The two of you just got back and I'm pretty sure with plenty of stories to tell. So no fighting, is that understood?"

Both boys huffed in response.

She turned to Naruto. "By the way, shouldn't you be at Kakashi-sensei's office submitting a report?"

Naruto winked. "Already did it, so there's no need for me to see our perverted sensei doing weird things!"

Sasuke sighed, returning to his usual brooding post. "He's the Hokage, idiot. Show some respect."

Naruto stuck his tongue at him. "I don't need you to tell me that, 'ttebayo!"

Half-expecting Sakura to scold them just like the old days, Naruto was surprised that she giggled instead. Despite this change of scenery, a wave of nostalgia washed over him.

Just like that time.

Back then, he and Sasuke used to bicker at the smallest of things.

When things started to heat up, Sakura would enter the scene and give them both a long insufferable scolding. Kakashi would usually stay behind the sidelines and reading his novel.

Memories of their time as Team 7 flooded his thoughts and the realization that each and every one of them finally chose their rightful paths kicked in.

Their brief reunion after long periods of absence brought Naruto unfathomable happiness and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

However, a nagging feeling gnawed at his gut.

' _Why do I feel like I'm intruding on something?'_

Eyeing his two friends who were talking – albeit normally, Naruto felt like he was seeing them in a different light.

It was downright weird.

For instance, Sasuke was the most guarded one in their team when it came to his personal space. Yet he didn't seem affected by Sakura who was touching and prodding his bad arm in public.

As the team's official physician, tactile responses were simply normal gestures for Sakura.

Back when they were genins, Sasuke often yanked his arm away whenever she clung to him like glue.

Now, he didn't seem to mind.

In fact, Sasuke was more subdued.

Straightening up, he moved away from his resting spot then turned to Sakura. "Let's go."

She nodded, glancing at Naruto and smiling apologetically. "Sorry, Naruto. We'll talk later, ne?"

He blinked. "Wait, where are you guys going?"

The pinkette's brows furrowed in uncertainty. "Actually, Sasuke-kun and I are heading to Ichiraku for lunch. I heard Teuchi-jisan is offering a discount for his specials today."

Naruto's eyes brightened.

Second step: Give them a push!

Plus, who'd say no to a free meal courtesy of his friends?

After giving his aloof teammate a nudge with his elbow, he sidled closer to Sakura. "What a coincidence, 'ttebayo! I was also on my way to Ichiraku but I got sidetracked by teme's presence earlier. Since we're all here, why don't we go together for old time's sake?"

Sakura's eyes shifted, carefully considering his suggestion. "Well, I…"

"No."

Both blinked at Sasuke.

"No?"

"No."

"Hey, whaddya mean NO? I haven't seen you for a long time and you're saying no?"

"You're not invited," Sasuke replied coolly.

"That's unfair, 'ttebayo!" Naruto snarled, quickly engulfing Sakura in a big hug. "Fine, I'll go with Sakura-chan! Go your own way, teme!"

Tension thickened the quieting atmosphere.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, stress marks reappeared on Sasuke's forehead. Before the blond realize it, he was flat on his back and his rival looming above him. Even though he was already used to teme's moods, this was the first time he inflicted bodily harm on someone with particularly no reason at all.

Just what in the hell was Sasuke thinking?

"What's wrong with you, bastard? Ya didn't have to hit me hard!"

Although Sasuke's expression was framed by his raven fringes, his tone was low and menacing. "Clueless idiot."

"Wha-?"

The Uchiha grabbed Sakura's hand, fingers curling around hers and raised it for Naruto to see. "Don't you get it?"

Now, he's getting confused. "Get what?"

Sakura's brow rose up. Even she didn't expect his response. "You…you don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

On the other hand, Sasuke had an overwhelming urge to knock his friend upside down. He put their joined hands down and pulled the pinkette alongside him. "Read the air idiot."

 _Read the air…again?_

The gears inside Naruto's head began clinking.

 _Teme's abrupt return._

 _Sakura-chan's sudden appearance in the training grounds._

 _Teme holding Sakura-chan's hand._

 _Teme in a hurry to leave for Ichiraku._

 _No Naruto allowed._

CLINK! The gears stopped.

"No way…"

Naruto stood up and pointed an accusing finger at the pair.

"I knew it! You guys planned on going to Ichiraku without me!"

.

.

.

.

.

A bird squawking "Aho! Aho!" could be heard above them.

His teammates' jaws dropped.

Fan girls screamed bloody murder.

Sakura's eyes widened.

Sasuke was unperturbed yet his hand tightened around hers. Heaving a sigh, he chose to ignore the bumbling blonde and started walking off with Sakura in tow.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun…"

Thundering footsteps followed after them.

"Wait up!"

They didn't get far as tanned arms swiftly coiled around their shoulders.

"Let go," Sasuke snarled.

Oblivious to his best friend's mood, Naruto wedged himself between the two. "Nah, Sasuke! Don't be such a prick! I didn't know you were in a hurry to get to Ichiraku for Teuchi-jisan's special. It's okay, we won't miss it!"

"Uh, Naruto…I don't think you get it…" Sakura started, feeling Sasuke's icy aura emanating from his body – the tell-tale sign of impending doom.

"Sakura-chan, I know you're worried that we might not make it but I'm sure the old man wouldn't mind –"

"GO AWAY."

Recognizing Sasuke's murderous tone, Naruto quickly hid behind Sakura. "So harsh! As expected from a grouch like you."

Sakura could've sworn she saw tiny flickers of chidori emanating from their joined hands. Giving Sasuke's hand a comforting squeeze, she urged him to keep walking. "Let's just go, 'ne?"

"She's right, she's right! Listen to what Sakura-chan says, 'ttebayo!"

"Walk the other way, dobe."

"Why, you little!"

Sakura sighed, leading Sasuke away from Naruto.

As Naruto watched the two having a conversation, the same nagging feeling happened again.

' _Even though this scene seems awfully familiar…'_

An image of their genin selves flashed inside his head. He saw a younger version of Sakura dragging a reluctant Sasuke along.

Then the scene changed with the now-adult Sakura standing beside the adult Sasuke engaging in a rather deep conversation. The petite girl obviously took the lead, pink lips moving in a stern manner while their aloof teammate responded with his usual brief grunts and hn's.

Normally, Naruto would shrug their interaction off then find another way to pester his already irate rival.

Yet this recent development seemed strange.

' _Teme's voice is unusually soft as he responds to Sakura-chan. Though he has his usually cold expression, his ears are awfully red. On the other hand, Sakura-chan's face is flushed pink whenever the bastard leaned his head towards hers while she is talking._

The sight of them together brought back the old days.

Naruto recalled the time Sakura hugged Sasuke after Tsunade healed him. Seeing them together brought a painful lurch in his heart yet he accepted the fact that Sasuke was irreplaceable in Sakura's heart.

This time, it was different.

' _Although I'm happy seeing them together…why do I feel left out?'_

Not soon after, the two returned with their hands unsurprisingly entwined.

Sakura's countenance was cheery, as if she won a major debacle against the world's most feared man. "Naruto, Sasuke-kun says okay. Shall we go?"

His rival sighed, detaching his hand from Sakura's then started walking away from them.

He was supposed to be happy and yet…

 _Why do I get the feeling that these two are…_

He shook his head.

 _Nah. It couldn't be._

Sakura trailed after Sasuke, stopping halfway to glance at their still stunned teammate.

"Naruto, hurry up! Let's go!"

Rather than get sidetracked by this recent development, Naruto grinned.

These two have a long way to go.

Still grinning, Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand with his, pulling the surprised woman with him as they ran after Sasuke – tackling him into another bro hug.

"Yosh! Let's go, Team 7!"

"Oi, let go."

Ignoring Sasuke muttering a long string of curses under his breath, Naruto hummed a happy tune as he dragged his friends towards the direction of Ichiraku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Anou saa, anou saa, what're we going to eat?"

"Hn."

"Teme, don't be cold! I know you missed spending time with me so be nice."

"We're just dropping you off at Ichiraku, dobe."

"Teme!"

A sigh. "Men…"

Regrettably, Naruto still misread the air.

"Next stop: Ichiraku!"

* * *

 **Hokage Monument**

Standing atop the Sixth Hokage's visage, three figures watched the entire scene with fascination.

"He didn't get it, did he?"

"Maa, I even told him to go elsewhere."

"How troublesome. I'd hate to be in his shoes right now."

Chuckling sounds. "Shall we make a bet then?"

Sai smiled, liking the idea. "10 ryo says Sakura will hit him first."

It piqued Shikamaru's interest. "20 ryo says Sasuke will kill him."

"100 ryo says Naruto will ruin their first official date."

His subordinates stared at him with incredulity. Kakashi smiled knowingly as he turned the next page of his book.

"You're on!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Aaaaaannnnnnd done! For those of you who are wondering about the title, KY stands for Kuuki Yomenai which literally translates to "Can't read the air." This is actually a one-shot but what do you think, dear readers? To continue, or not to continue?


End file.
